Unexpected Terror - A Holiday Adventure: Staying Put one shot
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is a one shot side story that KrisShannon wrote that would have happened in A Holiday Adventure: Staying Put. It would have taken place between Chapters 4 and 5. We hope you enjoy the collaboration. WARNING: family type discipline in the form of spanking and scolding.


**Thanks for your patience, readings, reviews, followings, and favorites. Thanks to all the Guests I can't thank personally.**

**PLEASE see warnings and disclaimers in Chapter 1. This is, always has been, and ALWAYS will be a family type discipline fic no matter what time period they are in. : ) There will be spanking at some point or other in these stories.**

**To Flamers: See chapter 3 of Living On for your disclaimer. **

* * *

This is a collaboration between KrisShannon and me. This is a little one shot that would have happened between Chapter 4 and 5 of **_A Holiday Adventure: Staying Put_** when Abby and Gibbs were about to take their camping trip. Imagine the trip to have been delayed because of this side story: **_Unexpected Terror _by KrisShannon. Anything of mine will be in italics and the rest is KrisShannon's wonderful work and ideas.**

* * *

**_From Chapter 4 of Staying Put where Jenny had just spanked Abby for the food fight the girls had in the kitchen:_**

_"I am going to go check on Ziva." Jenny declared knowing Gibbs would want to have his own discussion with Abby. Gibbs was a stickler for behaving when he wasn't around or he'd have the last 'word' in the conversation._

_"I'll go too." Abby tried._

_"Abigail." Gibbs said and crooked his finger. He pointed to the spot in front of him and said, "Nice try."_

_"Awwww, Dad! Come on. I think Mom did enough."_

_"Not for you to decide. You know to behave when I am not here. You know the consequences." With that said Gibbs sat on the hay, pulled Abby over his lap and began spanking her jean-covered backside. It wasn't a harsh spanking, but Gibbs made his point._

_Abby began crying as soon as the first swat connected with her backside. Mom had done a great job starting the fire on her backside and now Dad was stoking it._

_As soon as the spanking was over and Abby had calmed down some, Gibbs pulled her into a hug and said, "Do you think you will be up for the next camping trip?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask, Dad!" Abby said soon forgetting the pain in her backside. She would remember the next time she sat though._

_"Let's go back to the house and let Tony and Billy take care of the horses." Gibbs said._

* * *

On with Kris' story: **Unexpected Terror**

The following morning Abby woke with the dawn to the smell of coffee brewing and bacon frying. After having such an eventful evening, she had fallen asleep rather quickly and had gotten a good night's rest. The morning found her especially happy now that she knew she was the next in line for a one on one camping trip with Dad. Abby floated down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where she found Miz Nettie hovering at the stove getting breakfast reading for the family.

"Good morning Miz Nettie!" Abby greeted the sweet lady that had become such a huge part of this make-shift family and wrapped her in a classic 'Abby hug'.

"Why mornin' sweet girl. How'd ya sleep last night?"

"I slept just fine, Miz Nettie. I am so excited; Dad said I was the next one to go on a camping trip with him. Isn't that just wonderful?! I cannot wait!"

"Well, that is excitin' news for ya. I can jest imagine ya are about to bust at the seams. How about using that new energy and go gather up some eggs for breakfast… can't have ya'll headin' out with empty bellies, now can I?"

With that, Nettie handed Abby the egg basket and nudged her out the backdoor toward the workshop and barn.

As Abby got closer to the workshop, she could hear her father inside with his latest project. She came through the door unnoticed and quietly stood watching as he worked on a table he was converting into a desk for Jenny. Abby loved watching him create such beautiful pieces of furniture. She remembered the countless times he had come to her apartment to repair a shelf or fix a broken chair. She loved shopping secondhand stores for her own furniture and Gibbs was always eager to help her restore them. Then there was her 'coffin' bed. He had painstakingly handcrafted the piece to use as her bed, but still carried the distinct likeness of a coffin. He had carved beautiful roses on the sides and stained and polished the piece to perfection. Gibbs had made it exclusively for her and it would be something she would cherish forever. Suddenly she was rustled from her deep thoughts by a soft nudge on her arm. She looked up into her father's eyes, so full of love for her.

"I said… good morning, baby girl." Gibbs leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You are up early this morning. Did you sleep well?" Then he resumed his work.

"Yes Sir, I certainly did! I woke up thinking about our trip. I am so excited, Dad! Thank you again for wanting to take me… and wanting to spend time with me. I know sometimes I can be a pain… like yesterday. But I promise I will behave on the trip and do every thi…."

"Hey!" Gibbs interrupted as he quickly turned back to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders so he could look at her directly in the eyes. "First of all, what happened yesterday has been dealt with. All is forgiven and forgotten, remember? Second, yes you can be a pain every now and then…" Abby gave him her famous puppy dog eyes and pout, but Gibbs just chuckled and continued. "… but, most often, that just ends in pain for yourself… or your bottom, I should say. Third and most important Abigail Gibbs, I don't care how much of a pain you are… I love you and love being with you. Now don't get me wrong my darling daughter, if you misbehave, I will deal with that. But nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Never has and never will."

Abby looked at this wonderful man she has considered her father for years now and is so touched by his loving words. She has tears pooling in her eyes and she knows without a doubt, she is completely and unconditionally loved. She is protected by a fierceness that is second to none. She is also guided and corrected with love and gentleness. Abby could not help herself; she threw her arms around Gibbs' neck and held him tight.

Abby then pulled away slightly and looked up at her father. "I love you so much Dad! I cannot remember a time I didn't rely on you and need you to be there for me… and you always were there when I needed you. I know it's kinda hinky, us ending up here in the 'old west', but, I am so thankful for this time together. All of us as a family, a true family, like we have always been, really… we just had to deal with our lives as agents and such. Here, it is perfect. You are a terrific dad, you always have been. But here, you get to really be our dad. I love that!"

Gibbs gave her a smirk as he tapped her nose with his finger. "I'm a terrific dad, huh… even when I ground you or I have to take you over my knee?"

Abby giggled with a slight blush on her face. "Yes, even then. I may not like it at the time, but I know you do those things because you love me and want me to be a better person and you want to protect me. Besides, you grounded me and spanked me plenty of times while we were in 2011. That is one thing that hasn't changed; you just didn't have a woodshed back home." Abby giggled as she spoke.

Gibbs couldn't help the grin that came to his face. "Well, actually I did. I just chose to send you to your room instead." He chuckled at the look of surprise on his daughter's face.

"Oh.. OK, yeah, well… you are still a terrific dad. Really, Dad, I mean it. You have taken this situation we have found ourselves in and made it a wonderful thing. You found us a home. You've kept us together and kept us safe. Honestly, when I think about going back… my heart hurts a little. I don't ever want to give up what we have here. I love you all too much to not be with you all the time, like we are here. You know, living in the same house. I love having a mom and a dad, brothers and a sister. Also, I love all our uncles and Miz Nettie, our spoon wielding aunt." Both father and daughter laughed out loud at the description Abby gave their beloved housekeeper and friend.

Then Abby looked down at the basket in her hand and suddenly stopped laughing as she remembered why she was outside in the first place. "Uh oh… speaking of Miz Nettie… I gotta go!" She decided she had better get to gathering eggs before her still, somewhat sore bottom met with that wooden spoon they all dreaded. She reached up and kissed her father on the cheek and turned to head out to her intended task. Before she reached the door, she heard her dad call to her.

"Abs… I do love you, baby girl and just so you know… you are and have always been a terrific daughter."

Abby smiled. "I love you too, Dad." Then she was gone.

* * *

As Gibbs returned to his wood working, he felt his heart flutter with love as he thought of his quirky youngest daughter. Abby had found her way into his heart within a very short time of him meeting her. Yes, she had an intelligence that would make any scholar sit up and take notice. Her skills made her the best forensic scientist NCIS ever had. But when all the dust was settled, Abigail Sciuto-Gibbs was just a little girl at heart, wanting to be loved, protected and cared for… and he was the one blessed to have that privilege. She was HIS daughter.

Just as Gibbs got back into his work, it came to an abrupt halt. His heart stopped as blood curdling screams shattered the peaceful quiet that had settled in the room after Abby left. It was his Abby, the one whose screams were pounding in his ears. His feet felt like lead, it seemed his lungs had little, to no air as he sprinted toward the cries of his baby girl.

Once outside, he followed the screams and cries to the chicken coop. There he found Abby on the ground, clutching her ankle, but glaring in terror at the area underneath the coop. Gibbs followed her eyes and realized she was staring at what looked to be a three to four foot Diamond Back Rattler, beginning to coil again. It was apparent it had just struck at something… and that something was Abby. With a lightning fast draw, Gibbs shot the snake dead, and then turned to his daughter.

In a flash he pulled out his knife and removed his belt. He took the knife and ran it up the entire length of her pant leg. He then took the belt and wrapped it tightly around her calf, just above where the snake had bit her. Ignoring Abby's cries of pain, Gibbs cut an X into her flesh, right at the bite, then began sucking and spitting, drawing out as much venom as he could. He then scooped Abby up in his arms and began running toward the house yelling for Ducky, Jenny and Miz Nettie.

Having heard the gunshot, the three adults came rushing out of the house just as Gibbs made it to the porch with Abby. He quickly let them know she had been bitten by a rattlesnake. Ducky flew into action, getting as many items gathered as possible. By now, the other children had made their way downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. As they stood off to the side of the kitchen, fear gripped each one as they saw what was happening to their baby sister.

Gibbs had cut Abby's trouser leg up to the thigh in order to get at her wound, but now Ducky instructed Gibbs and Jenny to remove her trousers all together to give room for swelling. Gibbs had laid Abby on the kitchen table as it had not yet been set for breakfast. This enabled Ducky to work on the bite more easily.

Abby was clinging to her mother's hand and arm as she cried from fear and pain. Gibbs was doing everything he could to help Miz Nettie and Ducky, but once Abby cried out for him, he was at her side, comforting and reassuring her that she would be fine, although in his heart, he was terrified of what could happen. Here they were in the late 1800's, without the advantages of modern medicine. This was not good, not good at all.

Ducky's voice quickly brought Gibbs back to the present. "Jethro, I need a bullet opened and the powder poured into the bite wound. Do it quickly!"

Gibbs immediately grabbed for his gun belt and pulled out a bullet. He then wedged his knife against the casing and the bullet popped out. Turning to Abby, he poured the black powder into the wound, then quickly came to her side and put his face up close to her ear so he could speak softly, to explain what was about to happen. He hoped that he could calm her with his voice.

"Baby girl… I want you to listen to me carefully. We need to cauterize the snake bite. This is going to hurt, but it needs to be done. Hold on to your mom and me. We will not let go. Hold fast, baby girl. Daddy loves you so much…"

Just as he was done, Ducky lit the powder. Abby's screams were heart wrenching to her parents and family. The pain had been so intense for the poor girl; she passed out in her father's arms. Gibbs and Jenny held on to Abby for dear life. Both parents were terrified they may lose their baby daughter. It was unthinkable, but highly possible, given the time they found themselves now living in. There were no high tech anti-venom drugs within a hundred years from them. If they had not gotten enough venom out of her, Abby could very easily die and there would be nothing they could do to stop it.

After this procedure was done, Miz Nettie turned toward the boys and gave them careful instructions. "Tony, Tim, quickly, go into town and git Nate. Tell 'im that Abby's been bit by a rattler. Tell 'im the bite was cut and sucked and we done cauterized it. He'll know what ta bring with 'im. Jimmy, git that snake your daddy done kilt. Nate'll need to see 'im to know what ta do once he gits 're." The boys jumped into action and were gone within seconds. Ziva was left standing alone, praying she would not lose another little sister. Miz Nettie could see what was happening.

"Ziva girl, get some water in here on the stove, we need lots of boiling water to keep this wound clean."

Ziva, thankful for something to do that would help Abby, sprang into action herself. Soon there were water pots covering the entire top of the stove, boiling hard and fast.

Once the wound was cleaned out and loosely bandaged, they could move Abby to a bed where she would be more comfortable. Jenny spoke up. "Jethro, I want her in our room so we can keep a close eye on her." Gibbs looked into the eyes of his wife and gave her a reassuring smile. To do anything else was out of the question. He wanted to keep Abby near as well. Gibbs gently lifted his daughter off the table and carried her up to their room. Jenny made a stop into the girl's room for Abby's nightgown. Carefully, both parents removed her remaining clothing and redressed her in her gown, and then Gibbs got Abby situated in the bed and drew up the covers. Once she was settled, Ducky came in to listen to her heart and take her pulse. He monitored her as much as he could, but right now her fate rested in Nate's expertise as he was more accustomed to dealing with snake bites here in the old west.

For the first time since settling into their new life, all three adults silently wished for 2011 and all the medical interventions that year held. Gibbs thought back to earlier that morning, when Abby was telling him how thrilled she was to be here with her family, and about everyone living together and making this a home full of love and warmth. How could anyone have known just minutes later, being here could very well mean the end of her life? At that thought, Gibbs held his baby's hand tightly and hung his head as tears rolled down his face.

* * *

Nate and the boys arrived about an hour later. Chris, seeing Gibbs' boys rushing into town, asked what was wrong. Upon hearing the news, he quickly got on his horse and followed them back to the ranch. Nate immediately went to work on Abby's leg. He told Ducky he did a good job on the bite and that would go a long way in helping Abby recover from this ordeal. He removed the temporary bandage and set about putting some herbs and medicine into the wound to help draw out any remaining venom. He inspected the area around the bite to see if any flesh had started dying from the poison. Things looked good for now, so he replaced the bandage. Nate asked to see the snake, so Jimmy and the other two boys led him out to the porch where Jimmy had brought the snake per Miz Nettie's instructions. Thankfully, the snake was old, so that meant its fangs were brittle and could not sink too deeply into Abby's leg, therefore the amount of venom released would have been smaller. It was still dangerous, but hopefully not lethal to Abby. Now they had to wait.

* * *

Chris stayed with the family to help anyway he could. The kids were just sitting around, seemingly lost, so Chris decided to get them going on their chores and added some 'busy work' to help take their minds off what was happening to their sister. Ziva started to protest. She felt she should stay close in case she was needed. Her fear and panic of losing another sister was growing by the minute. However, Chris held firm and convinced her to do as he said. But she did not give up without a fight. She refused at first; even a threat did not convince her to obey. Chris, knowing how stubborn Ziva could be, decided to end things before they got out of hand.

Trying once more to get her going, only to receive a vehement 'No!' from the girl he loved as his niece, Chris took hold of her arm, calmly pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down. He then laid Ziva facedown across his knee and gave her bottom ten firm swats. When finished, Chris held her over his lap, threatening more swats if she did not rethink her plan. Finally Ziva agreed to do as she was told so he let her up. She wiped at the tears that had fallen with the back of her hand as she looked at her uncle with resignation in her eyes. Chris pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead, all the while telling her it was over and she was forgiven. He knew fear, rather than disobedience was driving her actions and once he had her in his arms she broke down completely.

Ziva could not help herself as she sobbed openly into his chest, but the comfort she felt by being in her uncle's arms was what she needed and she held on tightly for all she was worth. After several minutes had passed, Ziva's crying started to calm down. Chris took her chin in his hand and drew her face up to look her in the eyes.

"You doin' OK now?"

"Yes, Uncle Chris… I am fine now, thank you. I am sorry I disobeyed you. You see… I lost… I had a little sister… a long time ago… She… um… she died when she was sixteen. A bombing… I mean, explosion… she died. I love Abby… she is my little sister now. I cannot lose… another… sister… I just… cannot. Do you understand?" By now Ziva's tears had begun again, but she was able to not break down completely.

Chris felt his heart breaking for this sweet girl. He knew of her loss and how bad her life had been before coming to NCIS. "Yeah, sweetheart, I understand and I'm so sorry about yer sister. I know some of what yer life was like 'fore ya came to Gibbs, he had told me about yer sister. I can see how this with Abby has ya scared. But ya aren't gonna help Abby or Mom and Dad by gettin' yerself in a state. Ya need to do somethin' ta help take yer mind off things. There are chores that need doin', that'd be a big help so's they don't have ta worry 'bout those things." He could see the determined gaze return to her face.

"Yes, you are correct. I must focus on what can be done right now, what will be of help in this situation. I can do that… I will do that."

"Ziva, I'm not askin' ya to be a warrior or go into battle, just help do some chores is all."

"Yes Sir, I will do that. Thank you." Ziva turned to leave, and then stopped. She slowly turned around to Chris and then plunged into his arms again. "I love you, Uncle Chris!" Then she ran out the door toward the barn, leaving Chris stunned at her actions, but feeling a warm sense of love for his niece and the rest of this family.

* * *

Upstairs, all was quiet, except for the occasional cry from Abby while she dozed off and on in a fitful sleep. It was apparent she was in some pain. Nate had given her something to take the edge off, but there was nothing that could be done beyond that. He then returned to town to see about his current patient, leaving Ducky in charge of Abby knowing she was in good hands. Abby's fever spiked up and down, all throughout the night. The rest of the family went to bed, trying to get as much rest as possible. Ducky, Miz Nettie and Chris stayed in the kitchen, keeping the coffee pot going and water boiling for when they were needed.

Gibbs and Jenny held a constant vigil over their daughter. Both silently praying the night would pass without incident and she would be alright. Neither closed their eyes for a second in fear something would happen or Abby would need them. Miz Nettie kept refilling their coffee cups as the night wore on.

* * *

Just before dawn, Abby woke to the sight of her parent's smiles.

Abby could tell something was wrong, but couldn't quite figure out what that something was. She was in her parent's room. Her mom and dad were here by the bed, holding her hands and looking as though they had not slept in weeks. She tried to piece her day together. She remembered coming downstairs to Miz Nettie making breakfast. She remembered being sent out to gather the eggs. She remembered talking with her dad in his workshop. Then… oh no… she remembered going to the chicken coop and feeling a sharp pain in her lower leg… then she looks down…

Abby bolted up from the bed, screaming for her dad to help her. Gibbs grabbed her in his arms and held her close rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her trembling. She burst into tears on his shoulder yelling, "DAD… HELP! A SNAKE! A SNAKE! It bit me, Dad… DADDD HELP! Daddy please… help me!" Gibbs continued to rock her back and forth, all the while softly talking in her ear. "I'm here baby, I'm here. I've got you. The snake is gone, I killed it. It is gone. Shhhhhh…. Baby girl…. Shhhhhh… Daddy's here. Mom is here. We've got you sweetheart… we've got you. You are safe."

Abby started to calm and her trembling started easing. She heard her dad and his soothing voice of assurance. Jenny held her hand and tried to stop the tears flowing down her own face, but she couldn't. Hearing her daughter scream in terror was more than she could take and her heart broke. She was so thankful for her strong and loving husband, who rocked Abby gently and whispered into her ear what she needed to hear. Ducky came into the room upon hearing Abby cry out. He quickly took her pulse and listened to her heart. Other than a slight rapid beat from waking up terrified, her heart rate was good. The wound from the bite and treatment were doing nicely as well. Much to the relief of her parents and family, it appeared no infection would develop.

Abby had now calmed completely and Gibbs laid her back down to rest. She looked at her parents and slowing began to speak. "Dad… Mom… I'm sorry I got hurt… and worried you. I didn't know… the… the snake… was there. I looked Dad; I did… just like you taught me… I looked, but I didn't see…" She was drowsy and started slurring her words when Gibbs interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault sweetheart. That snake could have crawled under the wall from the barn. It was probably inside hunting mice and then trying to get at the chicken eggs in the coop. You just got in his way. I know it was an accident, sweetheart. I'm not angry and you are not in trouble. Mom and I are just so happy you're going to be OK. We love you, baby girl. We love you so much." Both parents had tears running down their faces.

All of a sudden panic shown on Abby's face. "Dad! What about… camping trip? I… I… should… OK to go… a day or two. Just… let me… rest a while… I will be… good to go! I… promise!"

"Hey… listen to me, I'm not going anywhere without you… AND you are not going anywhere, anytime soon, young lady. You were just bit by a rattlesnake yesterday morning. You need to recuperate from that before we even think about a camping trip. You need to stay in this bed and rest… you hear me?"

"But Dad… oh wait… yesterday morning… THE EGGS… I didn't gather… the eggs. Miz Nettie will… be… be so mad at me. Please… tell her what happened… I was going to get them… but… the snake… I… sor… sorry… I will go… get them… now…" All the while Abby was in her quiet tirade, she had barely lifted her head from the pillow, her eyes had hardly opened and her words were practically unrecognizable to anyone but her parents who knew her well.

Both Gibbs and Jenny knew they were going to have a fight on their hands when Abby started gaining her strength back, but they did not care, they would deal with what they must. Having their little girl healthy again would be reward enough for all the whining, begging and complaining that was sure to come. Gibbs leaned down and spoke once again to his daughter.

"You sleep tight baby girl. The eggs are gathered and Miz Nettie is not angry at you. We all want you healthy and safe. Stay in bed and rest. We are here for you. We love you."

That night, after Chris headed back to town and the other children had said goodnight, Gibbs and Jenny laid down in their bed with Abby placed snugly between them.

* * *

The days that followed were, at times, trying, but welcome none the less. Abby tried everyone's patience. Early on, wanting out of bed before she should, then wanting to go outside before she should, all the while wanting to know when she and her dad could go on the camping trip. Abby began trying desperately to convince all who would listen, especially her over protective father that she was healthy and ready to get on with life. Most of the time the family would coddle her or entice her to behave, but a penned up Abby, was a very unhappy Abby.

She began acting out and misbehaving over the smallest things. Gibbs and Jenny were trying to go easy on her while she was convalescing. They placed her in the corner, only to have her tap the wall or sing to herself. They grounded her to her room, but she constantly requested water or said she needed to go to the outhouse. They were at the end of their rope. Finally, when all else failed, Gibbs gave his baby girl the spanking she needed to get her back in line until she had fully recovered. From then on, she did as she was told, only digressing on occasion, but a couple of firm swats from her dad and Abby was back on track.

* * *

Before long, after several weeks had passed and both Nate and Ducky agreed that Abby was completely well and consented for her to go on the much anticipated camping trip with her dad.

_A couple of days later, Abby and Gibbs sat happily and peacefully around a campfire, just spending time with each other. ***** This is where Chapter 5 begins.*****_

**We hope you enjoyed our little side story. Please know that I am honored by the fact that Kris wanted to do this.**


End file.
